Horn of Gondor
|195x195px]] The Horn of Gondor was an heirloom of the Stewards of Gondor, fashioned by Vorondil from a horn of the Kine of Araw, and passed to his descendants until its destruction at the death of Boromir. Tipped with silver, and written with ancient characters, it was said to be audible at any place in Gondor when winded.''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Two Towers'', Book Four, Ch. V: "The Window on the West" History The horn was crafted before the line of the Kings of Gondor was broken, when Vorondil the Hunter, father of Mardil Voronwë, hunted the wild Kine of Araw in the far fields of Rhûn.''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Return of the King'', Book Five, Ch. I: "Minas Tirith" It was said that "if it be blown at need anywhere within the bounds of Gondor, as the realm was of old, its voice will not pass unheeded."The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Ch. I: "The Departure of Boromir" Boromir blew it before leaving Rivendell with the Fellowship, as he always did when setting out on a journey. He sounded it again in Moria, causing the Orcs and even the Balrog to pause in their advance. The third time he blew it was on the banks of Parth Galen, calling for help in defending Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. This last call, in addition to being heard by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, was faintly heard by his brother Faramir and his father Denethor II. The horn was broken into two pieces during Boromir's last fight with the Orcs and Uruk-hai of Saruman at Amon Hen, and placed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with Boromir's body at his final send-off over the Falls of Rauros. Some days later, the two halves were found by the Rangers of Ithilien in separate locations on the Anduin, and returned to Denethor in Minas Tirith. Denethor kept them in his lap for some time, where they were witnessed by Gandalf and Peregrin Took at their arrival in the city. Portrayal in adaptations Films In Peter Jackson's ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'', the horn is not present in Faramir's vision of his dead brother in the boat from Lórien. However, Faramir is shown to have possession of the horn after the rangers under his command capture Frodo and Sam. Later, when Gandalf and Pippin arrive in Minas Tirith, the broken horn is being held by Denethor, Boromir's father. In the extended version of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings film trilogy, the horn is neither heard when the newly formed Fellowship of the Ring leave Rivendell nor when the Fellowship escapes from the Balrog into eastern Moria. The only time that the horn is heard is during the Skirmish at Amon Hen prior to Boromir's death. LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game In ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'', both Boromir and Boromir (Captain) carries a Horn of Gondor. It can destroy enemies when it is blown. Translations References de:Horn von Gondor es:Gran Cuerno de Vorondil it:Corno di Gondor pl:Wielki Róg ru:Рог Гондора Category:Objects Category:Gondor